Network devices are growing in popularity as the relative cost decreases and the relative ease of setup and convenience increases for computer-networked systems. Additionally, wireless network devices have added greatly to the relative ease of setup for a network, because the often-difficult task of routing network cables through walls and other structures to a desired location may be eliminated.
One type of network device, for example, is a router, which may be configured to provide wireless networking capability. A typical router may include an internal or external antenna to provide wireless network coverage. However, if configured with the internal antenna, the wireless range of the router may be more limited than desired. If configured with a fixed external antenna, the router may lack the flexibility to allow replacement of the fixed external antenna with another type of antenna (e.g., a higher gain antenna or a directional antenna) that may be desired by the user. As a result, there is a need for improved techniques for wireless network devices.
Embodiments of the present invention and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures.